yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Everything Is An Experience?
is an event from the game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Memory of the Forest. Translation Sumi: Uwah~, do we really have to? Ines is fine, but... arcades are a bit frightening... Gin: That's no good, Sumi. I won't let you have such a wrong impression of Ines. So: It's a first for me too, but I'm looking forward to it~! I always wanted to check it out. G: Hehe, that's the spirit! Su: But I was told by my parents: if you go to an arcade, you'll turn into a delinquent... you'll waste all your money and ruin your life! G: Whoa, that's some preconception... but Sumi, just take a look at me. I've been there before, but my life is going on just fine. So: Wasshi, ...isn't that right? Let's take it easy~. Su: ...mhmm. G: He-he-he. And while we were talking like that... we've arrived at the paradise of Ines, the gaming area! Su: Eeeh!? Wh- when did we get in here...!? So: I didn't notice at all~. Oooh~, there are lots of little children here, as well~. G: Ines is for all ages, after all. My dream is to play with my little brother here some day. So: That will make him happy for sure~. Go: So, Sumi. Did that change your impression? Su: ...yeah, I suppose. What I imagined and what it's really like is like the difference between heaven and earth... G: Heaven and earth... you thought this was some seriously dangerous place, huh...? Su: Gin, uhm... thank you for bringing me along. I shouldn't judge things until I've seen them with my own eyes... So: Wasshi, you're so earnest~. G: Okay! With that out of the way, the next step is actually playing some games! So: That's right~! Su: ...yeah! So: Aah~, you beat me~. You're really strong, Mino-san. G: Racing games are my forte! So: Don't you want to try anything, Wasshi? Su: There are so many that it's hard to choose... and simply watching is fun as well. So: I see~... uh-huh, that might be true~. G: There are plenty of ways to enjoy yourself. Okay, let's check out the crane game area next! So: Crane games? ...huaah~! Wow, so many cute plushies! G: Oh, looks like they added new merch... Su: It's true, there are so many stuffed toys... wait, Buchigorou!!?? G: Buchigorou? That's what that plushy is called? Su: Y- yeah... it looks just like a stray cat in my neighborhood, so I happened to remember the name. So: Such a cute kitty~. Wasshi, do you want that Bucchi~? Su: I see, it's a prize... but will I be able to handle this game? It looks so complicated. Gin: Sumi, today's motto is "everything is an experience." Su: Gin... y- you're right. I'll give it a try! So: Yeaaah~! Su: Well then, let's begin...! So: Wasshi's Bucchi rescue mission is starting~. Palalilala, palalilala~! Su: First I move it horizontally... th- then vertically... and then down... ah, I- I got one!? G: Ooh! Buchigorou's being pulled up...!? So: Aaaaah~~! ...you dropped him. Su: Uwah... it's such a shame. G: Well, it's your first time, Sumi. You need some experience to figure it out, like how strong the claw is or how much it moves when you push the buttons. Su: That's true... I understand it so much better now that I've tried it once. J- just one more attempt! So: Yeah~! Wasshi, I'll cheer for you! G: I'm gonna watch from the side! Su: Please do! G: That's it, just a little more... and stop!! Su: Oh, Buchigorou... please. Come to me. So: You're lifting Bucchi up~!! G: Oh!? Buchigorou's getting closer to the goal... and he's iiiiin~!!! Su: Bu- Buchigorou...!! So that's how it feels to touch you. So cute. So: Bucchi is also glad that he's with you, Wasshi~. G: Good for you! Well... though it took a few attempts... no, actually quite a lot. Su: ...I spent three months' worth of my allowance on this Buchigorou. So: It's a high-class cat, huh~? Su: Maybe this is a dangerous place after all... G: Oh well, this is another thing you need to learn through experience, right? Su: Everything is an experience... mmh, my allowance for three months. ...Buchigorou, uaah Video Navigation Category:Event